The One and Only
by Lys-Baby Fanclub
Summary: Amu has to move to Tokyo for her mom to own a company. She has to leave friends, family, and her love Tadase! But in Seiyo High School, she will meet, new friends, enemies, fangirls, and LOVERS? KUKAMU and NAGIMU! Maybe even RIMAHIKO? [ No AMUTO or KUTAU and ESPECIALLY NO TADAMU. Maybe I'll make a separate story for AMUTO 3] Need reviews and favorites :3
1. Chapter 1

HERE IS MY SHUGO CHARA STORY! 3 ENJOY! [DONT OWN THIS OR THE SONG I MENTION!]

Amu: 18

Kukai: 19

Rima: 17

Nagi: 19

Utau: 18

Ikuto: 21

Nanu: 19 [She's my OC, DONT WORRY! She will only pop in to explain things through the story like A/N's! If you don't like her, just comment!]

Nanu: Plz, keep me!

Desu~ let it begins!

* * *

I'm Hinamori Amu, or A.K.A Cool & Spicy. Today, I am moving to Tokyo! THAT'S HALF WAY AROUND THE FUCKING WORLD! I have to leave my friends, and my beloved Tadase... FML...

* * *

**AMU P.O.V:**

"Amuuuuuu! The plane leaves in 2 hours! Are you done packing!?" My mother is such a bug.

"YESS! Jesus, woman..." I mumbled the last part, she would have ripped me into pieces if I told her that for real.

"Kayyy~" She..just..freaking..did...! I unzipped my suitcase, took out my pillow, and plopped my face into my pillow "F...AJDJWJJDJADA..B...FU...AJDHWEHFBANSNCSJ...AS...SAHHDASS...AHHHHH!" I calmly then picked up my head a placed it back in my in my case. '_Got that over with'_

* * *

As I enter the airport, my mom not with me since we are sadly boarding different planes, I see my most favorite violinist, LIKE, EVAR! Ikuto Tsukuyomi! But, sadly he was surrounded by THE FANGIRLS! Welp, opportunity taken, goodbye my chance. As was about to board the train, I noticed a flash of blueberry hair behind me. As I turned around I noticed who he was; Tsukuyomi Ikuto with a beautiful blonde, I've seen her...I think her name is Utau, The singer. I nearly blacked out, until my ticket was called,_ 'DO YOU __NOT__ WANT ME TO MEET HIM!?'_ I walked away disappointed. Until I heard him mumble; "Strawberry". I flushed completely and he smirked then chuckled. I then, flipped him off as I entered the plane. Everyone gasped but, to my surprise he laughed so hard he fell over. Ugh, some people.

* * *

While boarding, a brunette who caught my eye sat beside me.

"Hey! My names Kukai.." He greeted

"Hey, Hinamori Amu.." I replied as I put on my earbuds and put on the song 'Cant' Blame a Girl For Trying' By: Sabrina Carpenter 3

I then procceded to sing/hum the tune silently,

Here I am again, the same old situation  
Why does the guy thing have to be so complicated?  
I should've played it cool, instead I made a fool  
Oh, the things I do

'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb  
I do stupid things when it comes to love  
And even if I always end up crying  
Well, you can't blame a girl for trying

No, you can't blame a girl for trying

I should've shut my mouth, I could've kept it quiet  
I might have freaked him out 'cause I was so excited  
But I just couldn't wait, I took a leap of faith  
Oh, the things I say

'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb  
I do stupid things when it comes to love  
And even if I always end up crying  
Well, you can't blame a girl for trying

No, you can't blame a girl for trying

And I think sometimes I tend to be my own worst enemy  
And maybe someday I'm gonna catch a shooting star falling out of the blue  
Doing what I do

And just as I'm giving up, my heart is palpitating  
Here comes another one and it's so intoxicating  
Being where I've been I know that in the end  
I'll do it all again

'Cause I'm young and I'm dumb  
I do stupid things when it comes to love  
And even if I always end up crying  
Well, love will find me, there ain't no denying  
That you can't blame a girl for trying

No, you can't blame a girl for trying

"Your a good singer, better than my ex Utau" Kukai stated

I nearly fell out of my seat, jumped out the plane with no parachute, landed, dies, went to hell and this is my after life then chocked on my spit because he just said Hoshina Utau was his girlfriend, "F-for real!?"

"YUP!" He exclaimed

My life slowly drained out of me... How can she date someone so perky, yet she is so...not? "H-how long have y-you two dated?"

"You know, your cute ^.^, we dated for 4 years..." I blushed a dark shade of a violent red.

"H-how...?" Then everyone proceeded to get out of thier seats chattering to a loud extent.

Kukai then kissed my cheek saying "I have been wanting to do that since I sat here, anyways I'll be attending Seiy-" He was then carried by the swooping crowed, I blushed and asked myself '_WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?'_

* * *

_AND THATS A QWRAP! THAKS FOR READING, NEXT CHAPTER COMING IN 6/10/14! or sooner?!_


	2. YES! No Maybe So?

Sorry guys, no chapter yet..tried to upload it but, it did not work out as I hoped :P, lost everything I was writing of today and can't post it D: literally... I was crying, BUT ANYWAYS, I'm re doing it now and hopefully this would work, bai bai


	3. HOTTIES AT THE MANSION!

**HAI HAIIII my little prettiestiese...? SOWY I KNOW YOU HATE ME FOR THE TIME I MADE YOU WAIT! Butt, (hehe...butt) I HAVE GOTTEN A NEW COMPUTADORA! (In spanish means comuter :0 LEARNING SO FUN!) WHICH MEANS...MOAR STORY CHAPTERS! HAHA!  
**

**~ I will put up...guess how many? 2 CHAPTERS THIS WEEK WOOO! Not Monday or Sunday cuz its my b-day and I'm gonna go to CamelBack with the family :3** **Thank you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** **MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I just wanna do one thing *throws cookies* FEED ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL OTAKU PEOPLE X3!**

**Amu: Shut the fuck up and hug me... I MISSED YOU~! *squeezes Nom to death***

**Noms: CHANGED MAH SCREEN NAME! :3 Ikuto *takes out knife*I heard you we're trash talking me **

**Ikuto:Why THE FUCK IS AMU HUGGING YOU NOT ME, YOU BITCH! *grabs Nom's hair***

**Nom: HAH, YOU DICK! I DONATED MY HAIR LOOOOOOOOOONG AGO! *cuts Ikuto's hand off* this will go in my collection :3**

**Amu: Huh...they're at it again, ANYWHOO, she owns no shit of Shugo Chara, and does not support Tadamu, so love her because she didn't put me through that pain! **

**BAII**

**Ikuto: GET HER AWAYYY!**

**Noms: Bitch please *snaps and ikuto dissapears***

* * *

**Amu P.O.V:**

'ERMAHGERDDD! W-WHAT?! He just kissed me?! No date?!

As I boarded off the plane, confused and blushing, I reunited wit my mom and walked off, passing the pervert Tyskuyomi Ikuto, and the pretty brunette with emerald eyes. Getting a cab in Tokyo is difficult than I thought, you need to push through the crowd, find the right one, AND AFTER ALL HAT HAPPENS; you need to HOPE it doesn't get taken by someone else (which happened 3 times!)

* * *

We arrived at this HUGE MANSION... JUST FOR ME, which my mom bought (she's a millionaire) and is well known all over Tokyo, I am considered the bubblegum princess here because I'm SMOKING HOT (huge chest, medium butt, pretty face, hourglass figure, good personality...I think... what more would you want from me?)... and my mom is a millionaire, hehe.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie? What do yo- NO I WAS TALKING TO MY DAUGHTER IDIOT! No, I am not doing buisness with you, good day! Yeah, sweetie?"

"Why are we living here, I wanna go back home to Rima, Tadase and Yaya! I swear, sometimes you just do things you don't even mean!"

"Sorry honey, I have to go! See you Sundays! Now,what was that about a deal for 3,000 dollars?"

"Mom... You never spend-"

"SORRY!" she kissed the top of my head "Gotta run, STEP ON IT!"

She took off, talking to her clients. "... time with me..." tears threatened to spill but I held them in, because I am living on my own now..I am in Highschool. LIVE IT UP! Yeah... no.

* * *

IN THE MANSION:

When I walked in I saw 2 SEXY BUTLERS waiting for me inside one a Bluenette with midnight blue eyes and another with brunette hair andbright emerald green eyes... I stared at them more intensly until..."K-K-K-KUKAI S-SOUMA!? T-TYSKYOMI IKUTO!?"

"Yo..strawberry..."

"HAI A-MU-CHAN!"

* * *

THATS IT! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!BAI BAI!:3))

Amu: THANKS FOR REVIEW- whoa... she said that already...oops?


	4. I hate these too sorry

**SORRY, I really hate these too, but I'm getting a SERIOUS case of writers block, plus school coming up...Its a lot, but I will be uploading a TON during the school year, (School is E-Z for me :P) but for a week, I won't be writing, soooo**.. **BUT LEAVE REVIEWS SO I KNOW YOU STILL CARE!** **I know the last chapter was messy,** **crappy, and SHORT!** **I promise, next chapter, at least 1,500 words... comment apology accepted if you forgive me :3 LOVE YOUUUU!**


	5. Ass and Boobs

**Sowwy for no updatingzzz! 3':**

**AT DAWN, WE RIDE!**

* * *

I was shocked when I walked through that door. Ikuto AND Kukai,dressed in a black tux butler suit... my jaw was touching the ground right now.

"Don't do that you'll catch flies, and it makes you look unattractive, strawberry.." He smirked.

"Fuck you, you son of a bitch, ever call me that again and I will _personally_ tie you in a dungeon,-"

"I wouldn't mine that."

"And leave you there to rot."

"That's rude _Amu-koi~"_

Amu then took him by the arm, swiftly planting her leg behind his and flipped him over. (A/N: Like 360 degrees flipped over ) She strutted, off leaving the boys wonder-struck. As she arrived to her room she whipped her head around smirked and sexily said, "See you later... boys." with that she winked and locked the door to her room.

* * *

AMU P.O.V!

'They want to mess with this... they should earn it..' she mentally smirked and laid down her luggage. She looked up and admired the room. It had a huge wall-sized window with a balcony, an ocean view and a king sized bed with white and blue dots with a cute korillakuma, kiotorii chick and rilakkuma right on the left corner. .ADORABLE.

"NANI!Amu come comedown here, we have a surprise for youu!" Kukai called.

I fiercely whispered "Those little assholes are so annoying!"

So I came up with the most DEVILISH and DECEIVING idea EVER! I quickly got changed into my crop top (with NO bra) that stopped just below my breasts and boy-short panties that said in the back 'I know you want me'. I laughed evilly and hopped on downstairs.

* * *

**IKUTO P.O.V.:**

BOOBS. BOOBS. BOOBS. BOOBS.

.BOOBS.

.BOOBS.

.BOOBS.

.BOOBS.

.BOOBS.

.BOOBS.

.BOOBS.

.BOOBS.

* * *

. .

ASS.

ASS.

ASS.

ASS.

ASS.

ASS.

ASS.

ASS.

ASS.

* * *

**AMU P.O.V:**

THOSE ASSHOLES ARE STARING AT MY ASS AND BOOBS, HUH!?

She smacked both of them.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP PERVERTS!"

* * *

**Wrote this at 4:00 a.m... DON'T JUDGE ME! I am sorry, its so short,next chapter will be 1,500 words.. (sorry i promised last chapter :(... ) **

**Ho, Hey  
**

**Click the nice green button**

**Ho, Hey **

**It is very pretty..**

** sorry, i rhyme and get whoozy when I'm tired.. ho hum, bye.**


End file.
